The present invention generally relates to devices for carrying rolls of wire and dispensing lengths of wire from such rolls. Comparatively small gauge wire, e.g., 16 gauge rebar tie wire, is used throughout the construction industry. Often such wire is distributed in a simple roll secured only by two short segments of small gauge “bounding wire” tied around the roll in order to maintain the roll in its ring or toroidal shape. These short segments of holding wire are typically removed when the main wire roll is put into use. Once these segments of holding wire are removed, it is very easy for the wire to lose its compact toroidal shape and expand to an unwieldy size/shape or to become tangled.
In order to keep a wire roll in its compact toroidal shape, but still allow discrete lengths to be pulled off the roll and cut, different devices have been developed, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,215 and US Published Application No. 2003/0132339. Nevertheless, there is still a need for wire handling/dispensing devices which are more compact and more economical to manufacture.